


Swim with the Sharks

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Honest Reflections [7]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, lesbian Jordeclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Declan Lynch had never worn a dress before in her life. Sure, she’d seen Aurora move about in them as if she were made for them, or they for her. It hadn’t even been in the realm of possibility for Declan, so she’d just tucked the observation away underneath all the layers of secrets and went about her business in raven-crested uniforms and suits. Walking into the fundraiser that night, she was glad she’d armed herself with antacids in the little clutch Helen Gansey helped her pick out to go with the dress.She was terrified.
Relationships: Helen Gansey & Declan Lynch, Jordan/Declan Lynch
Series: Honest Reflections [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796860
Kudos: 13





	Swim with the Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> For this entire week (and every day thereafter), I am assuming that all ends well in the Dreamer Trilogy and everyone survives. Written for fifth day of the [TRC wlw Week](https://trc-wlw-week.tumblr.com), day 5's theme is "Firsts/Lasts". Featuring a little more Helen Gansey, because I'm weak.
> 
> I owe the inspo credit for some of this to [effwit](http://effwit.tumblr.com), especially after we both got giddy over [this post](https://aurumdalseni.tumblr.com/post/624888501900574720/every-time-someone-deadnamesmisgenders-you-hand) together. We made it all about Declan, because that's just kind of how we do now.
> 
> I'm so excited about this week's themes, and I hope you enjoy!

Declan Lynch had never worn a dress before in her life. Sure, she’d seen Aurora move about in them as if she were made for them, or they for her. It hadn’t even been in the realm of possibility for Declan, so she’d just tucked the observation away underneath all the layers of secrets and went about her business in raven-crested uniforms and suits. Walking into the fundraiser that night, she was glad she’d armed herself with antacids in the little clutch Helen Gansey helped her pick out to go with the dress.

She was terrified.

Jordan drove her to the venue, which was a preferable option to Declan driving herself. Especially the way her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap. If left to her own devices, Declan might have passed the fundraiser by and just kept driving.

“Maybe I should have brought the suit,” Declan murmured.

She thought it had been quiet enough to hide it under the music, but Jordan’s hearing was apparently very good.

“The hell you should have,” she admonished gently. “You don’t do yourself or this great free nation of yours any favor by lying about who you are, and you know that.”

Declan couldn’t help being churlish about it. “Worked pretty well for a while.”

“Did it though?”

“Not really.”

Jordan freed a hand from the wheel to reach out and cover Declan’s. She gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know you’re nervous. But you don’t owe these people anything. They invited you, and if they don’t appreciate that, text me, walk out, and we’ll go somewhere else that’ll appreciate how good you look in that dress.”

In spite of her anxiety, the corners of Declan’s mouth perked upward a bit. “You’re always this good at getting your way, aren’t you?”

“Have you met Hennessy?”

Now Declan laughed. “Point taken.”

“I love you,” Jordan told her, pulling up to the front door of the venue. She put the Volvo in park long enough to lean over and kiss Declan’s cheek. “Go kill it, Declan.”

Declan took another few seconds to square up her shoulders and compose herself, then she got out of the car.

-

Without any sort of prior planning on Declan's part, Helen stood waiting near the registration table with a long-stemmed glass in her hand. She wore a little black dress Declan herself could never pull off, but she could appreciate it on Helen. She admitted to herself she was grateful for a friendly face right from the start. It took the edge off as she approached the table to pick up her badge.

“Glad you could make it,” Helen greeted her, holding out her hand.

They shook amiably, both of them smirking at one another when they presented with an iron grip just perfect for rubbing elbows with greasy political denizens in the ballroom.

“Jordan insisted, but I made my protests known.”

“Good practice for the evening.”

Helen set her drink down so she could help pin Declan’s badge to her dress. When she was satisfied with its placement, she reached into her purse and offered her a business card. Being handed a card at one of these events was standard protocol, but there hadn’t been enough time for Declan to get more than just a generic set made with information about Senator Rankin as well as her desk landline on it. She wasn’t sure she’d be asked, but it helped to be prepared. Declan admired how the waxy coating felt against her fingertips and glanced down at it.

Declan blinked, then smiled with a shake of her head. The card in her hands read “Helen Gansey, she/her/hers, Senator Marion Gansey” and her phone number.

“I tried these out at the last garden party mom had in Maine. They seemed to go over quite well. Helps that they’re as stylish as I tend to be.”

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Declan asked, brushing over the text of Helen’s pronouns admiringly.

She could hear the smile in Helen’s voice. “Oh, honey, you have no idea. You have to stay ahead of the game with these sharks.”

“I’ve swum with many; I’m familiar.”

“In any case, I took the liberty of having these made for you at the same time. You don’t have to use them if you don’t want to.” Helen held out a small box to Declan, and a sample card had been taped to the top.

Declan Lynch.

She/her/hers.

“Jesus, Helen…”

“You’re welcome. Now why don’t you get yourself together and let’s go swimming.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like. Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [Honest Reflections main story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566651/chapters/56539102)  
> [HR/trans Declan aesthetic board](https://www.pinterest.com/crimsonchimera/inspiration/hrdeclan/)


End file.
